1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mode selection methods, and in particular relates to mode selection methods in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-mode mobile station (e.g. multi-mode mobile telephone) can operate in all supported modes (radio access technologies, RATs) (e.g. GSM, WCDMA FDD/TDD,CDMA2000). When searching for a network or selecting a cell, the mobile station searches all RF channels within modes of operation (subset of supported modes). This, however, consumes extra power when there are -unused modes in the modes of operation. Additionally, unexpected failure may occur if some useful modes are excluded from modes of operation.